FIG. 7 is a plan view showing a conventional polarizing plate 40 in which the surface is not coated with any high-resistance conductive agent, and the protective film is peeled off. When the protective film is peeled off, static electricity is generated on the surface of the polarizing plate 40. At this time, since the conventional polarizing plate 40 has a high surface resistance (1×1016 ohms/square or more), the generated static electricity is not uniformly distributed, and the potential locally increases, as shown in FIG. 7. These high-potential portions result in display non-uniformity, which requires the removal of electrification of the static electricity for a long time (about 1 min.).
However, since the long-time removal of electrification of the static electricity for suppressing display non-uniformity of the display apparatus decreases productivity, the removal time of electrification must be shortened. In the IPF panel, even if display non-uniformity is suppressed by the long-time removal of electrification, static electricity may still be generated when the polarizing plate rubs against the backlight.
That is, if the polarizing plate contacts the diffusion sheet of the backlight due to vibration, shock, or the like after assembling the backlight, static electricity is generated on the surface of the polarizing plate. For the same reason as described above, the potential locally increases to generate electrified portions, resulting in display non-uniformity.